


Our debut was a masterpiece

by tsurakutemo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol spanks Jongdae during a performance of Playboy, and that's just the beginning of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our debut was a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It's not a secret that Chanyeol and Jongdae don't stick to the planned choreography for Playboy, that they play it up for the fans. It's more fun that way, but they always plan beforehand what they're going to do. Sometimes they even practice a little at home or in the hotel room, because it's more realistic that way, or so Jongdae claims, because he can be a little shit.

But then Jongdae feels Chanyeol's palm smack against his ass hard enough to sting, and that's definitely _not_ planned. He jumps and automatically reaches down to rub over the spot, glancing at Chanyeol, but Chanyeol has already turned away. He's no doubt grinning, probably smug, and Jongdae has to grin as well, moving on with the dance.

It sticks with him for the rest of the concert, though, a phantom sting, and he can't stop thinking about him. They've slapped each other's asses plenty of times, the whole group has, but it's all been them horsing around. This probably was, too, but Jongdae doesn't understand why it suddenly means so much now. Maybe because the last time Chanyeol slapped his ass they weren't fucking around together, but he's gotten to know Chanyeol's hands well over the last couple of weeks, months even, and he's good with them. Good at pinching Jongdae's nipples with them, good at stroking over his skin, good at jerking him off, good at fingering him open enough for his cock. Jongdae shivers and quickly looks up to make sure no one is noticing that he's somewhere else in his head.

They've never talked about something like this, though. Jongdae has never thought about Chanyeol, or anyone else, spanking him, or about spanking someone either. Chanyeol probably didn't intend for it to be like that, either. He's always touching someone's ass in public and in private, usually to rile them up and laugh it off afterwards. Jongdae shakes his head slightly and focuses on Joonmyun talking to the fans, trying to forget about it.

 

It turns out he can't.

He keeps replaying Chanyeol slapping him in his head, looks at the fancams and wonders. Chanyeol hasn't said a word about it, and Jongdae hasn't really expected him to, except he kind of wants him to, just so that he won't be the only one unable to forget. He's thankfully kept too busy during the day and he's too tired at night to think about it more than here and there, but then there are those free periods, especially in the evening when he ends up alone, and it all comes back.

He tried hitting his own ass one time, in the hotel bathroom after Baekhyun was asleep, just to see, but it didn't stay with him the same way. He thinks he liked it, though. Enough to want it to happen again, but it's never the same if it's he himself that does it. He thinks if it was Chanyeol, though, he would like it more than enough. And last time he was wearing clothes. He wonders what it will be like if he doesn't wear anything, if Chanyeol's hand slaps down on bare skin.

When it gets so bad that he one night wakes up panting, his cock hard and leaking, after dreaming about Chanyeol spanking his ass until it's red and sore, he knows he has to do something about it. It's not the first time he's dreamt about it, but it has never been this intense, and it's always Chanyeol that does it, so... It's the logical choice. He peers over to the other bed where Yixing's sleeping to check if he's woken him up, but he's still, breathing deeply, and so he sneaks out of bed and out the door, down the hall into the bathroom.

He locks the door behind him and stares at himself in the mirror for a moment. His face is flushed, and his dick is still hard. He bites his lip hard and reaches down to take himself in hand, bracing himself on the sink as he gathers the precome on his fingers and spreads it down to slick the way at least a little. It isn't enough, but he's past caring, jerking his cock quickly and bending enough to bite his arm to keep from being loud. The walls are too thin.

A terrible thought hits him and he gasps, shifting until he's leaning his side against the sink instead. It's uncomfortable, but not enough to warrant him to stop as he uses his now free hand to reach back and hit his own ass, hard. The smack reverberates against the tile walls, loud in the silence, but he can't even care because _fuck_ , fuck. He does it again and his dick jumps, spitting more precome into his fist, and he twists and presses his ass where it stings the most against the edge of the sink, and it sends another jolt of pleasure-pain that has him coming with a gasped sob, and he bites into his wrist to keep as quiet as he can as he jerks himself through it.

When he sneaks back into bed later after cleaning everything up, he knows he's got to talk to Chanyeol about this and either get him to do it again or hear him say no so that Jongdae can stop thinking about it happening.

 

They end up in a hotel room together again after yet another concert in yet another country Jongdae doesn't bother to remember the name of at the moment. It's common for them, now, stealing the key from whoever ends up with them when they don't naturally end up sharing and shooing them off. In this case it's Kyungsoo, who merely gives them both a long-suffering sigh and turns around with Chanyeol's key card in hand.

They enter the hotel room and Chanyeol dibses on first shower, leaving Jongdae to sit on one of the beds and fidget until he comes back out, towel draped around his hips.

“Your turn,” he says and pads over to the beds, though he gives Jongdae a look. “Is something wrong?”

“I'm fine,” Jongdae answers and shrugs, giving him a grin he hopes is convincing. From Chanyeol's raised eyebrows it isn't, so he quickly grabs his toiletries and flees into the bathroom. He has no idea how he's going to bring it up and talk to him, but it's better to just do it and be done with it. He's just worried Chanyeol will laugh at him, brush it off, reject him... He hasn't before, not even when Jongdae asked if Chanyeol could finger him until he came just from that. He just agreed, and wasn't even mad when Jongdae couldn't. He just found it hot, if the way he fucked him after was any indication.

He spends a long time in the shower, mostly stalling, but finally has to drag himself out and face the music. He will tell Chanyeol today. He won't sleep until he has. Unless maybe Chanyeol fell asleep while waiting for him.

He hasn't. He's sitting up against the headboard in the other bed, tapping away at his phone, but he looks up when Jongdae finally steps out. “Took you long enough,” he comments, before turning his gaze back to his phone. Whoever he's talking to must be interesting, because usually his eyes will be running over Jongdae's bare chest and legs, and he'll make a comment that sometimes has Jongdae blushing, even. He's got a dirty mouth when he wants to, though Jongdae isn't far behind on countering him.

Suddenly he's full of doubt, and he pulls a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on and drops down on the bed, frowning up at the ceiling. He hears Chanyeol shift and then the bed dips, and Chanyeol peers down at him. “Are you okay?”

“Tired,” Jongdae answers and smiles, but it fades pretty fast. “Actually– Can we talk? It's okay if you'd rather go to sleep or something.”

“No, no, we can talk,” Chanyeol answers and moves back a bit when Jongdae sits up. He moves to mirror his previous position of leaning against the headboard, this time in Jongdae's bed, and Jongdae joins him. “What's up?”

Now that they've gotten this far, Jongdae suddenly feels nervous. He's played through the conversation a lot in his head, about the things Chanyeol might say and what he'll say in response, about the ways Chanyeol might react, both positively and negatively. He honestly doesn't know, really, because Chanyeol can be a surprisingly hard person to read.

He picks at the towel in his hands for a moment, unable to even look at him, and Chanyeol gives him a light nudge.

“Hey,” he says. “You can tell me, y'know. I'm not gonna bite.”

“I know.” Jongdae answers, but he still hesitates. “It's just. It's a bit weird.”

“What kind of weird?” Chanyeol wonders. “Sex weird?”

Jongdae makes a face. “Why is it always about sex with you? _You're_ weird.”

“I'm perfectly normal,” Chanyeol counters and Jongdae snorts. “You wish.”

They're silent for another moment. “I... do you remember, in Shanghai? During Playboy?”

Chanyeol looks confused for a long moment. “What about it?” he asks. “It's been like two months since then, you have to be a little more specific.”

Jongdae groans, wishes this was one of those moments where Chanyeol would guess what he was thinking about and say it for him, and covered his face with his hands.

“When you slapped my ass,” he rushes out, voice muffled beneath his hands.

Chanyeol reaches out and pulls his hands down. “Repeat that, please.” he says, gaze searching. Jongdae takes a deep breath, moving his eyes up at the ceiling.

“When you slapped my ass.” he says again, voice slower this time, clearer. When he dares a glance at Chanyeol, he still looks puzzled, like he's trying to figure out what was so special about it.

“Oh,” he says suddenly, blinking. “ _Oh_. You liked that, did you?”

He grins, and Jongdae shoves him, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

“It isn't _funny_!” he says glumly, and Chanyeol sobers a little, sits up straighter.

“So you... want me to do it again?” he tries. He sounds unsure, like he doesn't really know what Jongdae's saying here. Jongdae just nods, unable to meet his eyes.

“I... I've been thinking about it a lot. Like... a whole lot. More than you can imagine.” He dares a quick glance up, but Chanyeol's expression is curious, though there's a thoughtful look in his eyes, like he's thinking about it, too.

“Did you get off to it? To thinking about it?” he asks suddenly, and fuck, there it is, the Chanyeol Jongdae was expecting when he got out of the shower.

He clears his throat and nods, and Chanyeol smiles slowly.

“Did you think about my hands on your ass, spanking you until you couldn't take it anymore and would come? Or until you'd cry? I think you'd cry, because it'd hurt but you'd feel so good, too.”

Jongdae's face feels on fire, he's probably burning red, and he hides behind the towel he's still holding. “Stop, you're terrible.” he moans, and he hears Chanyeol chuckle. His hand lands in Jongdae's hair, petting gently.

“Now you're gonna make me think about it too,” he says, and his voice is soft. “We'll talk about it more, okay? Later.”

Jongdae nods, because that isn't a rejection. It's probably wise not to jump right into it, either, because he doesn't think he'd be ready if it happened right now. He pulls the towel away from his face and Chanyeol swoops in and kisses him.

“You're so cute,” he says, pressing more kisses to his lips. “The cutest.”

Jongdae laughs and shoves at him half-heartedly, because he likes kisses, especially Chanyeol's, and he needs it right now, after telling Chanyeol about this.

 

They talk about it a lot over the next days, whenever they're alone. Chanyeol always asking to make sure it's really what Jongdae wants, until Jongdae gets sick of it, but he knows it's just because Chanyeol worries, doesn't want to hurt him. In return, he asks if Chanyeol actually wants to do it, and Chanyeol's face goes a bit funny.

“You want it, so I want to try,” he answers, and continues before Jongdae can say anything, “besides, I do it for fun all the time, it can't be that different if it's not just for fun. It's hot in porn, too, so...”

He shrugs. Jongdae thinks to himself that porn isn't anything like in real life, but he refrains from saying that, because Chanyeol probably knows that, too. He just hopes Chanyeol doesn't expect him to want him to hit him with a belt a million times like what happens in the videos, because he doesn't think that's actually pleasurable. He's fine with Chanyeol's hands.

“I just need you to tell me when to stop,” Chanyeol says and tilts Jongdae's chin up, smiling down at him. “If it's too much, that kind of thing. You know your body best.”

“I will, I will,” Jongdae promises, takes Chanyeol's hand and gives it a small squeeze. “When do you want to do it?”

“When we're somewhere nobody will walk in,” Chanyeol says after a moment. “We have those two nights of concerts, soon.”  
“Soon? That's weeks away!” Jongdae splutters, because now that they're both wanting to do it, he's gotten impatient.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “It'll come soon enough, and this way we get time to prepare, anyway. I need to read up.”

His brows furrow, like he hasn't already been reading about what to do. Jongdae just sighs, but at least one of them will be prepared, he supposes. He just wants it to happen, and soon. Wants to feel the sting again, by someone else's hand than his own. It isn't the same.

 

Time does fly by faster than expected, and while Jongdae is slightly apprehensive about doing it the day before a concert, he doesn't think it'll be too bad. He's not going to have Chanyeol bruise him, he doesn't think, so he'll just be sore, and it might hurt a little to sit, but he's handled worse, he's sure. Chanyeol keeps asking him if he's sure the whole day, before and during and after rehearsals, before the show, and Jongdae just nods. He doesn't want to wait anymore.

The others are curious about what it is they've planned, but most of them know better than to ask, especially after the time both of them had been in a bright mood and when Baekhyun had asked what they were so happy about, Jongdae had been so pleased he'd just told him about how Chanyeol had been riding his dick the night before. Baekhyun had gone a curious shade of red and mumbled something before awkwardly going the other way.

The concerts, while fun, drag on for far too long, and Jongdae's jittery when it's over. He can't stand still and is the first out of the van when the cars stop outside the hotel. They enter with minimal fuss because most of the fans are still getting out of the concert venue, probably. Jongdae and Chanyeol have already made sure they share, and they slip out on the fifth floor along with Joonmyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo and Jongin after an uncomfortable elevator ride.

When they've entered the room, they both stop for a moment, just looking at each other. Jongdae deliberately reaches out and makes sure the door is locked, eyes on Chanyeol's the whole time, and Chanyeol just stares. Jongdae thought that they'd be all over each other once they're alone, but that's not what's happening, and that needs to change.

He reaches out and pulls Chanyeol in for a deep kiss, and Chanyeol enthusiastically returns it, looping his arms around Jongdae to pull him as close as he can come. Kissing is always nice, and safe, and comfortable. Jongdae is a bit of a sucker for them, with whoever is willing, really. He can kiss people and it doesn't have to mean anything, it's just nice, except for with Chanyeol. It always means something with Chanyeol, but he hasn't quite dared to explore it to the fullest, yet. What they have is just fun, and he would like to keep it that way for a while longer.

They end up on the bed, Chanyeol pressing Jongdae against the mattress as they continue with the long, lingering kisses. Chanyeol finally pulls back, shifting his weight onto his knees, and reaches out to brush Jongdae's hair out of his eyes.

“I just have to ask again.” he says, to make sure. Jongdae rolls his eyes, but he can't help but smile, fond for this tall, gangly sweetheart.

“I'm sure.” he says slowly and clearly. Chanyeol grins.

“Awesome!” he says, and kisses him again.

They roll over, Jongdae straddling Chanyeol's thighs and sucking a bruise over one of his pecs, where it'll be mostly hidden. Chanyeol's hands are on Jongdae's ass, massaging and squeezing. One hand moves away, and Jongdae thinks nothing of it, moving his mouth down to flick his tongue across Chanyeol's nipple. The sound of Chanyeol's hand across his jeans-covered ass is audible and Jongdae lets out a choked moan, jerking.

Chanyeol's face is on his, clearly assessing, and Jongdae just nods, too eager, perhaps.

“Again,” he says quickly. “Again, again.”

Chanyeol does it again, both palms this time, and Jongdae gasps, rocking down in Chanyeol's lap.

“Good?” Chanyeol asks, eyes dark. Jongdae nods.

“Good.” he says, nearly breathless already, and he reaches down to get his jeans open. “I wanna... let's –” He makes an impatient noise and sits up so that he can push his jeans and briefs down to his thighs. Chanyeol helps him until he can finally kick them off, sighing with relief. “Can you do it again?”

“Anything.” Chanyeol agrees, but gets up. “Get on your hands and knees. I wanna see.”

Jongdae complies eagerly. Chanyeol's only slapped him twice, but he likes it more than he expected. He wonders what it will feel like, if Chanyeol slaps him while he's filled up with cock. How good it might feel, then, because Jongdae already loves the feeling of being full. Could he come that way? He wants to try, but then Chanyeol's hand lands on his ass again. The sound of skin on skin is louder, the feeling better, and Jongdae just moans, the sting lingering.  
“Fuck, Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, and his voice is reverent. “That's so hot, shit. Your ass is getting red already.”

He smooths his hand over his ass, stroking and pressing briefly with his fingertips, and Jongdae tries to push into the touch. “Again, again.”

Chanyeol does it again, and again, as requested, muttering a soft curse. “Your ass fucking jiggles, Dae, that's so hot.”

Jongdae just spreads his legs to brace himself better, rocking back, wordlessly asking for more. Chanyeol gives him that, stroking over the hot skin between each slap. Jongdae can imagine how red it's getting, but then he doesn't even care, just moans wetly into the pillow under his head with each hit.

He feels Chanyeol reach around and grasp his erection, and Jongdae groans, pushing into his hand.

“You're so hard,” Chanyeol sounds awed. “So hard just from this. You're fucking incredible.”

Jongdae lets out a sob, Chanyeol's fist too lose to give him much.

“Can you touch yourself?” Chanyeol asks, reaching up to take one of Jongdae's hands and pull it down. Something cold dribbles into his hand, lube, probably, and Jongdae curls his fingers around his own cock. “I want you to jerk yourself off, Dae.”

Jongdae does, strokes himself slow and tight to make it last longer. Chanyeol's hands go back to his ass, squeezing his ass cheeks, pulling them apart, and it hurts in a good way, nerve endings turning it into pleasure that goes straight to his cock, precome dribbling down onto his hand, falling onto the sheets. He always gets so wet, and it's embarrassing, but Chanyeol loves it.

Chanyeol slaps him again and Jongdae groans and strokes himself faster, resting his forehead on his arm as he does, panting. “Yes, yes, one more time, please, Chanyeol,” he gasps, and gets his wish. He's so close, he's gonna come so soon, he just needs a little more, more pleasure, more pain.

Chanyeol runs a finger across his hole, pressing in just slightly, and Jongdae _whines_ , pushing back, but then Chanyeol's hand smacks his ass again and he comes suddenly, gasping, rocking back and forth between Chanyeol's hands on his ass and his own around his cock. It seems to drag on forever, and Jongdae can't think, can barely breathe, sags down slightly as he's unable to hold himself up any longer now that his limbs feel like water.

He's vaguely aware of Chanyeol jerking himself off behind him, hears the wet sound of it. Chanyeol's muttering, words like “fuck, that was so hot” and “you're so gorgeous, Jongdae”, and it's terrible. Jongdae wants to kiss him, but he's still trying to get his breath back, his head full of white noise. He feels Chanyeol spread him open to press his cock against his crack and then push his cheeks together, thrusting to get friction.

His cock rubs over Jongdae's hole with every thrust and Jongdae moans, wishes Chanyeol was in him, but later, definitely later, because Chanyeol is coming in no time at all, pulling back in time to come wet and hot over his abused skin.

He finally collapses on his back next to Jongdae, arm thrown over his eyes as he tries to get his breath back.

“Gonna be the death of me, you are,” he manages, turning his head to peer at Jongdae. Jongdae just smiles and closes his eyes.

“Mm,” he mumbles. He lets Chanyeol manoeuvre him out of the wet spot and then press against his side, kissing his temple, his shoulder.

“That was really, really hot,” Chanyeol confesses against his shoulder. “Like... I could do that again. If you wanna.”

“I wanna.” Jongdae agrees and forces his eyes open to look at him. “I liked that.”

“I noticed.” Chanyeol said and laughed quietly. “Hang on, okay?”

He rolls out of bed and Jongdae lets his eyes slip shut again, surprisingly tired. He hears Chanyeol come back, and something warm and slightly wet runs carefully over his ass and then his front, dabbing around his cock to clean him up.

“Come on, up you get.” Chanyeol helps him up and out of the bed so that they can get into the clean one, and Jongdae immediately curls up, careful not to lie on his ass. It's going to hurt tomorrow, but that's going to be a good thing, if tonight proved anything. Jongdae briefly wonders if he's gonna pop a boner just sitting down on the stage and half-smiles.

When he briefly peers up, Chanyeol is smiling as well, looking down at him.

“Come on, time to sleep.” Jongdae murmurs, half unintelligible, but Chanyeol understands and finally gets his clothes off, having just pushed his pants down enough to get his cock out earlier, and then he climbs into bed and stretches out on his back.

“Wake me up if you need something.” he says, and Jongdae means to answer but he falls asleep before he can formulate a reply.

 


End file.
